Sonic Bio Terror
by bytbyt
Summary: 1 year after the events of Sonic X a new evil emerges, Sonic and his friends will discover the truth about themselfs and the world. Rated for Language, Gore and violence. This is a crossover bewteen Sonic and Guyver. please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1 Awaking of the Guyver

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or B.B.A.G.

**Sonic Bio Terror**

"Life an infinite energy beyond scientific understanding 50 years ago this energy was transformed into 2 weapons"

_Emerging evil is born whispering _

_A forgotten word of creation._

_New life boils up from the ground _

_shattering the peace…of our land._

_Oh, on your journey to tomorrow!_

"_Hey! As you make your own wayyy!_

_If you know someone is waiting,_

_You've got to make it trough the raging fireeeeeeeee! _

_Guyver! Corpse of an ogre  
Guyver! A setting soul  
Invincible defender Guyverrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Chapter1: Awaking of the Guyver

(Chronos HQ)

"Commander Guyot we've gotten word that our gregole has obtained 6 of the 7 emeralds and the rest of our men are in search of the 7th"

"Is their any news on any of the 2 units"

"Our sources have found the whereabouts of what we believe to be the first sir"

"Excellent prepare my private Huey Helicopter"

"At once commander Guyot"

"After 50 years of their creation it shall begin Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

(Meanwhile at Tail's Workshop)

"Hello Tails you in their buddy?"

Sonic tries to see if Tails is home through his window but can't see a thing

Tails opens the door and scratches his head in embarrassment

"Sorry about the long wait I was just making sure the Chaos Emerald was safe after seeing the report on TV"

"Forgot it come on lets go get a chili dog or something"

Tails nods his head and Fallows Sonic until they get to a snack sack Sonic buys a small hotdog and Tails gets a medium sized 7-Up Tails then looked up at the sky as he drank he soda its was nice to get out once in away and forget his problems it was strange it had been one year since the "incident" and yet he still couldn't let go

A large chopper lands in front of the two and Gyro steps out and looks at sonic

"Ah it seems the unit hasn't activated no matter that will change soon enough"

"Commander Guyot we've located it"

Guyot turns his head towards a man in a business suit and gets back onto the chopper which takes off 10 seconds later

Well that was strange you think that guy was on drugs or something I mean he did have purple eyes with yellow pupils"

Tails laughed at Sonic's comment as they began to walks back to his place but just then A fat cubby man followed by a skinny man that appear to be police walk up to sonic and tails then knock them out then the two men throw them into their car and drive them to an abandoned office building when they get their the bring the two to a room where a yellow hedgehog is waiting for them

Tails and Sonic wake up in a state of confusion as they stare at the yellow hedgehog

Welcome Mr. Prower the Chronos Corporation and I require your full corporation"

The fat man takes out a picture of a disk like object and shows it to tails

"Where is it?"

"How the hell should I know I've never seen that before in my life"

"Don't bull shit me kid we know you have knowledge to the Guyver units whereabouts now spill it!"

"The Guyver unit?"  
For some reason the word seemed familiar to sonic

"Ramotith why don you play with the other one"

The skinny man transforms into a zoanoid and pins Sonic agent the wall and starts to crush him with his hands

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stop it he doesn't know anything leave us alone!"

"If that's the case then tell us everything"

The Ramotith starts crushing sonic even harder

"Guyot, Guyot must know!"

"Really Ramotith bite his arm off"

"Damn it listen to me this weird guy named Gyro said something about a unit he must have it!"

"Guyot's the one who sent us nice try kid"

"This isn't a game tell us where to find the Guyver unit!"

_The Guyver Unit? We know you have knowledge to the Guyver units whereabouts now spill it! Tell us where the Guyver unit is! The Guyver, Guyver, Guyver, Guyver, Guyver_

"AHHH GUYVER!"

A blue power wave throws the ramotith off of him throwing it into a near by broken pipe and a teal bio armor appears out of now where and attached it self to sonic

The fat man transforms into a ramotith and charges at sonic but Sonic dodges the attack grabs Tails and jumps to the upper parts of the building seeing this the yellow hedgehog tell the reminding ramotith to return to HQ and follows Sonic and Tails

Tails stares in awe at sonic

"Sonic... w.w.what happened?"

"I don't really know when I herd the word guyver I just focused on it the rest pretty much speaks for itself"

"So you had it all along well that clears up a few things"

"You who are you?"

"My name is Lisk I was created the same way you and Shadow were created which means that-"

A singe of energy causes a mist to from and Lisk walks out of the mist as a yellow guyver

"-I too am a guyver"

"Guyver?"   
Sonic was still confused about everything that was going on

"Yes an alien bio booster armor of unlimited power it can join with an intelligent being and convert its natural power into enormous energy, This armor has a control metal which regulates the units output it also controls transformation and prevents power overload this is what we call the guyver"

"Their are only 4 units on earth 3 of them of been activated as far as we know the one you have, the one I have and the one Shadow has which makes you very valuable to us we need you to come back to Chronos"

"Screw you I'm not going anywhere"

"A friendly reminder you have no hope of defeating me even with the guyver and your friend oh yeah that reminds me Miles have you ever wounded why you walks and talk like a human its because your a Bio-weapon a Zoanoid just like those ramotiths that kidnapped you but you weren't made in a lab oh now my guess is you or your parents found a zoanoid pod and inhaled its spores"

"It doesn't matter what we are or anything you say we'll never corporate you'll have to kill us first"

Lisk responds to Sonic's remark by saying

"Fine I'll kill you and take what's left of you back to Chronos it doesn't matter you can't even control the Guyver but I can watch"

Lisk extends his High Freq. Vibration arm blades and puts one up agents Sonic's neck

"Good bye kid "

_Damn it what the heck am I supposed t do know its not like I can just will...wait that's it_

Sonic extends one of his High Freq. vibration arm blades and cuts Lisk's face and nocks out his control metal

"Noooooooo how could this happen... to me!"

Lisk screams in pain as the guyver eats him alive

Sonic wills away the bio booster armor and looks at Tails

"Well at least now we know what happens when the control metal is destroyed"

_Yes the power overload...then it eats you alive_

"I'm going to go back home this has been...tiring later"

Tails had a lot to think of the fact that he just learned that he was a bio-weapon was the most major on top of that this ment that all of his and Sonic's friends were bio-weapons too

When Tails gets to his house he finds it in shambles the safe where the Chaos emerald was is gone and the potted plant that was on the windowsill is gone Tails falls to his neighs in despair and cries.

End of Chapter 1

Authors note: you cant have a guyver fic with out the…

Chronos Zoanoid Data Files:

Devilment code: MST-00046  
Cereal number: ZN-003-j  
Name: Ramotith   
Description: Developed of this Zoanoid model was so successful that it the process would work on any human being thus It became the first solider of Chronos.

Devilment code: S3-00086-U

Cereal Number: J7-9978

Name: Lisk

Description: Lisk was created from the control metal of Guyver Unit 2 and the remains of its formal host Oswald A. Lisker, the fact the he was defeated so easily was due to the fact that the control metal could not be repaired


	2. Chapter 2 Red Hot Sorrow

**Chapter 2 Red Hot Sorrow**

Shadow is laying on the grassy field, finally relaxing for the first time, "I never knew that this could be really..." "Hey! Shadow!" Shade came by with his hover board. Shadow growled

(I'd like to make as side note by saying that the OC Shade was created and is owned by BabylonRogues101 and he looks like Sonic expect he has black fur with blue streaks and he has red shoes a white patch of fur on his chest like shadow and the same type of gloves shadow wears)

Shadow stood up and looked at Shade You always have to be so annoying!" Shade smiled, "Thank You!"

We have are orders we are to capture unit 3"

10 men in blue outfits wearing white helmets appear out of now where and one of them gives a karate kick to shade sending him flying

Shade yelled out while in the air, "Heeelllllppppp!" Shadow growled at the men "Who are you and what do you want!"

"Were here for you Unit3"

"He acts jut like Makashima thou that shouldn't be surprising

_Who are these guys who is this Makashima guy their referring too….and why does that name seem so…..familiar _

Shadow growled, "What do you want from me?" Shade crashed towards the ground and winced, "Hey! Is that how you sneak up on others!"

"Our order or to talk you back to Chronos HQ for something special hahahahaha"

Shadow smirked, "So you think you can capture me? Sorry but I'm busy right now! I'll see you pathetic humans later!" Shadow grabbed his hover board and took off with it. Shade followed him also riding the extreme gear, "Wait for me!

"Gregole get him"

One of the men takes off his helmet and transforms into his zoanoid form that looks like a hunter from resident evil with a horn in the middle of its forehead and chases after them at super human speed

Shadow looked back and saw the monster, "What the!" Shade forced his hover board to go faster, "We're gonna die!"

Just as the Zoanoid gets close a red guyver comes out of no where and kills it then turns to shadow

"Greetings Guyver 3 or should I say Shadow my name is well...you can call me Guyver 4 the creature you just saw is a monster made by the Chronos corporation called a zoanoid their after you and your friend Sonic, their will be times where you will need to call a pone the power within you simply wish for the power and say and or scream the word guyver in order to call the bio-booster armor you and Sonic are the only hope for this world and if not for this planet do it at least for the girl whose blood is on Chronos's hands

Shadow became stunned, "What the! Sonic and I are the only ones to bring hope to this planet! Tch! I think they got the wrong hedgehog"

"You surprise me shadow your not interested in destroying the ones who are responsible for Maria's death? "

Shadow crossed his arms, "I do care about Maria... It could be my fault though..."

"Whatever you say oh and one last thing"

Guyver 4 hands Shadow a data file, jumps up into the air and disappears

Shadow looked down at the data file in shock "How could this be!"

Shade sighed, "I knew that already... G.U.N. told me..."

" I can understand raiding that house for the emerald but way bother with the plant the fact that it turned into"

Blaze looks at Guyot and smiles handing him a slip of paper

"We can use it as an advantage but we need Tails to be in the same area as Unit 1 for this plan to work there's no way Tails would kill it and Unit 1 most likely won't attack with Tails standing right there"

"MWAHAHAHAHA very well then release Venus"

"Sir if I might add what's the point in retrieving the unit we already have all 7 emeralds"

"The emeralds are lock but we need the power source which can only be 2 things and the

Guyver is one of them"

Tails sat there on his knees. "How could all of this happen? I need to find the other, maybe shadow or knuckles knows something." With those words, tails stood gathered what little objects where left, and went off to find the others. Tails looked around the sighed, as he began to leave. "Sometimes I hate growing up"

"Something bugging you too buddy?"

"Oh Sonic, yeah...um I just it's hard to deal with all this."

"Tell me about, lately I've been having this nightmare about the guyver 2 and how it was destroyed I'm not sure if I'll be able to face the others because I feel like I'm some sort of monster"

"As do I Sonic, I feel all alone now so far away from the others."

Tails then began to cry

Just then a giant plant zoanoid bust out fro under the ground and looked down at the two

"AHHH! Sonic what is that?"

Tails scrambled away from it trying to find some sort of shelter, where he could, devise a plan

"My guess is its a zoanoid... wait a second why do I feel as if I've seen this thing somewhere…Oh MY GOD! ""

Rouge looked down at the scean through he sniper scope

_Well this could be a problem with fox boy in the standing right there better go with plan B_

Rouge loads a capsule and fires the capsule enters the Plant zoanoid it falls down to the ground then it coughs up and unconscious Cosmo and dies

Rouge gets up from her spot on top of the skyscraper and fly off not even noticing her pistol has fallen out of its hoister

Tails stares down at Cosmo, as a few tears begin to run down his cheek, and he walks toward her slowly.

"It can't be, how can she? When did she? …..."

"Chronos must have down something to that potted plant and turned her into a zoanoid to use as an advantage which means they have backgrounds on us, we should probably bring her back to your place "

Sonic then notices the pistol on the ground picks it up and looks at the logo and reads name on it "Zeus Thunderbolt"

"Theirs not much left of my house, but your right."

Tails picks up Cosmo carefully, and carries her back to his home

End of Chapter 2

Chronos Zoanoid Data Files

Development Code: MST 00138

Cereal Number: ZN 008-J

Name: Gregole

Description: Developed at Chronos Japan and successfully adjusted at an early stage to be a powerful zoanoid model, Chronos Japan uses it a bio weapon combatant, Gregole is one of the most powerful of all zoanoids its muscle power is 15 times that of a normal human being, It was developed with skin tissue that can absorb the shock of any impact no conventional weapon can penetrate its skin tissue

Development Code: COR 09234

Cereal Number: VP 045-C

Name: Venus

Description: Venus was the zoanoid prototype selected to be fused with the plant girl Cosmo and was the only model of its type, unlike most zoanoids Venus travels underground due to the fact that it has no lower limbs; it attacks with its large tentacles, which are covered with thorns, its combat capabilities remain unknown due to the fact that it was destroyed before it could begin its attack


	3. Chapter 3 Attack Of Team 5 2nd Squad

**Chapter3 Attack Of Team 5 2nd Squad**

Cosmo woke up in a daze in Tails's bed

"Uh... wah..whats going...where am I?"

"COSMO!"

Tails hugged her close crying a bit

Just then images of the events that lead up to her death started rushing into her head, Cosmo began rubbing tails head in order to comfort him

Oh Cosmo I thought I had lost you forever!"

Tails hugged her tight; still crying Cosmo said nothing and whipped the tears from his eyes

"I need to use your plane now!"

Sonic turned to face the Echidna

"Knux this is the **WORST **possible time and I don't care about your stupid duty to protect the Master Emerald witch if my guess is correct is broken AGAIN so shoo"

"I already restored it I'm just after the guys in blue suits that broke it"

"…….I think we should talk in the other room"

Sonic leads Knuckles out of the bedroom and shuts the door

"Ok now tell me what happened"

"To put it in a nutshell these guys in blue suits and while helmets came out of no where and destroyed the Master Emerald relishing Chaos then they just chased after him as if I wasn't even there"

Knowing exactly who the men must have been Sonic tells Knuckles about the Chronos Corporation and everything that has happened

"Well but why would they be after Chaos?"

"Lord know why their after him Chronos's motive seems so complicated I can't even begin to think what their after"

Tails stares at her with a bit of a smile on his face

"Do you remember anything Cosmo?"

"The last thing I can remember well it was more like a dream, I was looking down at what looked like a blurry version of you and sonic and for some reason I felt like some was compiling me to...Oh god what happened to me?"

"…….you were turned into this monster called a zoanoid but we fixed you"

Just then Sonic re-entered the room

"Don't be so modest Tails from what I could tell when you were a zoanoid Cosmo someone shot something into you separating you from the zoanoid, You two look like you could do some catching up so I thought we could go to the county fair that's in station square tonight"

"Well that would be fun Sonic but how would we catch up there?"

Sonic bent over and whispered into his ear

"Just have a fun time doing things with Cosmo or something I don't know"

"Thanks Sonic, you're the best friend anyone could ask for"

"Can we go already!"

"Sure thing….. hothead"

"Ya come' on Cosmo"

Cosmo gave a slight nod as she got up from the bed and followed them

(A few minutes later)

Tails walked with the others toward the fair he was as happy as he could be holding Cosmo's hand and blushing a bit

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Umm well this is your first fair right?"

Amy slides down from a large, steep and dusty hill and sees Tails and Cosmo in the distance, _Tails must know where Sonic is! He can't resist me this time!_. She runs really fast down the hill towards Tails with a dust cloud behind her _Nothing can stop me this time_

Tails looked back hearing someone running up behind them

"Oh boy here comes Amy"

Amy jumps towards Tails and stops "Where is Sonic?"

"Nice to see you too Amy, I haven't seen him since we got here"

"…Agh!" She runs towards the fair they are walking to making a small dust cloud behind her _Sonic wouldn't ever want to miss something like that!_

"Tails does it strike you odd that she wasn't surprised to see me alive?"

"Not really with her she's got her mind set on sonic she doesn't notice anything else."

(At the cliff near the fair)

In and out in 10 minutes...Attack!"

4 of the 5 men start to run towards the fair and transform into their zoanoid forms

ZX-Tole transforms into his zoanoid form and fires a blast from his head laser

Sonic leaned against the fence looking down at the fair it was the first long break he had in awhile since he had discovered the horrible truth

"Sooonnniiiccc! I seee youuuuuuuuu!" Amy Runs extremely fast towards him but the sock from ZX-Toles's laser blast almost sends her flying however Sonic catches her just as she's about to fall

"What the heck was that"

"Knuckles it's a Chronos attack, I can't believe they'd attack here of all places"

"Whats Chronos? What are you talking about?"

Tails notices the explosion and picks up Cosmo flying off with her

"Their here"

"Ahhhhhh!'

Sonic looks down threw the fence and sees Elegen and Derzerb face to face with three people

"Vector, Charmy, Espio Shit"

Sonic turns his head to the others

"Knuckles watch after Amy"

Knuckles gives a slight nod knowing what he has planned

Sonic climbs on top of the fence and jumps off the building

"Guyyyyyyyyyyvvveeeeeer!"

Amy stares in horror as the bio-booster armor fuses with sonic and looks at Knuckles "Do you have any idea whats going on"

"I'll explain IF we survive"

Sonic lands a kick to Elegen knocking him down and giving the Chaotix team time to escape

"So you've come Guyver"

" You destroyed the fair and attacked my friends!"

"Whoever know of you must die"

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BASTERDS!"

Sonic charged at Derzerb and struck at him with his fist but Derzerb blocks Sonic's attack and begins to crush his hand "I thought you were stronger then this Guyver you can't fight against me I'm the most power of the Hyper Zoanoid Team 5"

_Hyper Zoanoid Team 5?_

Derzerb then throws him against a wall and Elegen wraps one of his tentacles around his neck

You kicked me guyver now it's my turn, as you can see I can fly and control my tentacles... and I can do this!" Sonic screams in pain by the electric attack

"Hahaha how do you like Elegen's 2 million volts of power?"

Elegan releases him and Derzerb bashes him threw a building

"If all the hyper zoanoids all this strong…"

Just then a tiny missile comes out of nowhere and hits sonic in his left arm

"How did you like Gasters liquid missile? Get up let me end your misery"

Tails landed and set Cosmo down then took off toward the enemies

"I need t be strong and help sonic i need to change need to be strong!"

Just then another zoanoid jumps in front of Gaster

"Idiot your missile will not only destroy him but the control medal as well I'll just cut his head off its all we need"

"Who are you?"

"A member of the hyper zoanoid team five Thancrus"

Just then he feels something hit his back and turns around to see Cosmo and slams her into the wall and prepares to finish her seeing this sets tails a rage

"Get...YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF OF HER!"

Tails drops on to all fours and transforms into his Zoanoid form and blocks the attack with his tails

"Shit your tails also produce high freq. waves"

A blast of energy comes from out of no where and destroys Thancrus all the hyper zoanoids look up and see guyver 4 standing on top of a building

"_Rise guyver rise guyver 1_"

"_How can I here your voice?"_

"_We are able to comminute telepathically threw the organisms on our backs now listen carefully kill caster by attacking his liquid supply"_

Sonic gets up and extends his high freq. Sword attacks his liquid supply which causes him to explode this however drains him of the last of his energy and he transforms back

"Well attack"

"_Wait_"

"Commander Guyot?"

"_Abort the mission_"

"But commander!"

"_Those are my order ZX-Tole return to base_"

"Yes sir, remember crimson guyver we shall avenge Gaster and Thancrus!"

The reaming team 5 members jump into the air and vanish

Sonic turns his head towards Tails and smiles

"Well take a look at you"

Zoanoid tails twists his head in Sonics direction and beings to attack him with his close when he's about to deliver the final blow Cosmo steps in front of him

"That's enough its over you don't need to fight anymore"

"Cossss...mmmo?"

Tails transforms back into his original form faints and fall into her arms

End of Chapter 3

Chronos Zoanoid Data Files

Development Code: RFT 0038

Serial Number: HZN 017-HS

Name: Thancrus

Description: Thancrus is a high-speed combat zoanoid-type, made to excel in hand-to-hand combat. Equipped with Vibration hand swords, Thancrus is the deadliest of the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five in close range combat.

Development Code: MDOT 0061

Serial Number: HZN 009-HS

Name: Gaster

Description: The Gaster Hyper Zoanoid, is one of the original design types for the Hyper Zoanoid Team 5. What this type lacked in physical strength, it more than made up in raw firepower. Armed with telepathically guided bio-missile pods and explosive liquid arm launchers. The Gaster hyper zoanoid could very easily destroy any opponent foolish enough to get within range

Development code: T509 8S76R

Serial number: M97-766t

Name: Kistune

Description: The Kistune is a one of a kind prototype that was one of the many zoanoids made that can only be fused by the way of the zoanoid spores its tails produce high frequency waves very similar to the ones found inside the guyvers's arm swords it also has two glands in its mouth that secrete two chemicals that when combined make a natural napalm


	4. Chapter 4 Die To Live Again

**Chapter 4 Die To Live Again**

"Commander why did you call us back!"

ZX-Tole was pissed as hell his comrades had died for a 2nd time and not only that they died the exact same way they did the last time

"Simple ZX-Tole I'm going to do what I've should have done in the first"

(Mean while)

Knuckles walks over to Sonic and helps him walk

"Amy why don't you help Cosmo with Tails we should get these two back to Tails's place"

Stares at the ground still shocked, "Erm...Sure..."Walks over to Cosmo," Come on let's go..."She says and starts walking towards Tails' house.

When they Finally get there Cosmo opens the door and with Amy's help lays Tails down on his bed

"Better check to see if he keeps any bandages around for Sonic's wounds"

I'll help..."Amy walks into one of the bathrooms and finds a pack of bandages," Found some"

Tails sighed a bit he was breathing regularly now

"Tails you awake yet?"

Tails began to open his big blue eyes slowly.

"Oh what happened? Ow my head."

"...Nothing...nothing happened"

"The last thing I remember is that monster grabbing you then it all goes black did I get hit on the head or something?"

"I'm sorry but I just can't tell you"

"Why not Cosmo I... OW!"

Tails held is head

"I just can't and I'm not saying any more"

Amy walks over to Tails while still holding the bandages

"Hi Amy are you and Cosmo ok?"

"Their fine Sonic's the only one really banged up or at least he was its weird his wounds healed quickly and well that's never happened before"

Amy Looks at Knuckles and puts the bandages down and walks towards the door outside remembering what Sonic had said to her early.

(Flashback)

"I guess I should tell you I was told by this hedgehog called Lisk that me and Shadow were created by using the Guyvers's with the remains of their previous hosts and that our powers come from the Guyvers's... those monsters you saw are bio weapons made by the Chronos Corporation and..."

Sonic wanted to lie he didn't want her to know but she would most likely find out anyway

"You, Knuckles, Tails and all of our friends expect for Cosmo and Chris are Zoanoids too your parents exhaled the zoanoid spores turning them into zoanoids thus you were born as a zoanoid "

Amy stares at Sonic extremely shocked," You mean...you and I..."

Yeah expect I'm not a zoanoid I'm a Guyver which is different I suppose that also means that unlike you I wasn't born I was...created"

All this time the ones he thought were is parents were keeping a secret from him they must have found the capsule he was in that was launched from the Ark and never told him or anyone

(End of Flashback)

Just then Derzerb breaks into Tails's house and abducts him, Cosmo, Knuckles and Amy bringing them to the forest where ZX-Tole and Elegan are waiting

"When Sonic gets here your going to wish you were never born"

ZX-Tole responded to Knuckles comment by saying "Oh He'll be here all right I suspect he's already been told where you are"

Just then Sonic jumped into view in his Guyver from

As much as I'd like to destroy you I'm afraid that's "his" job"

A fat man with an orange mustache steps out from behind a tree

"Eggman?"

"Yes that was my name until a few days ago now you may call me-"

Just then Eggman transformed into this Yeti like monster with a long tail and an insect like face

"-Enzyme 4"

Eggman Enzyme 4 then shoved his claws into Sonic's chest plate melting it

"Hahaha now try using the Mega Smasher"

"Mega Smasher?"

You don't know! The Mega Smasher is the Guyvers's ultimate weapon and you didn't even know about it hahahahaha"

Sonic cuts off Eggman Enzyme 4's left arm and cries out in pain as its acidic like blood melts his high freq vibration sword

Mia rubbed the top of her head and stood up, as she fell before. She looked and saw the monster as Sonic cut off the arm. Mia looked up at the monster and concentrated, she tried to think how to attack the monster. She ran behind it and punched it rapidly and climbed up it's tail and kicked it's back in the middle. She jumped off the back of Eggman Enzyme 4.

(I'd like to take this moment to point out that Mia looks like Amy from Sonic riders expect she's got black hair and that she was created by Nonoaku)

Eggman Enzyme 4 looks down at the female hedgehog and tosses her into a tree knocking her out

Eggman Enzyme 4 impales Sonic with his tail and pulls him close

"Oh how I've longed for this"

Eggman Enzyme 4 put his hand over Sonic's control metal and began to pull

"NO STOP YOUR THAT'LL KILL HIM!"

Eggman Enzyme 4 ignores Tails and pulls out Sonic's Control metal and laughing

Sonic began to make inhuman crocking sounds as the guyver ate him alive

Amy let out a scream as she watched Sonic die and fainted

ZX-Tole took the control metal and then held out a detonator in his hands

"We won't need you anymore"

ZX-Tole pushed the button and Eggman Enzyme 4 exploded

"You want us to take her to?"

Derzerb said holding a knocked out Mia

ZX-Tole gave a nod as they loaded the group into the back of their transport vehicle and drove off for the Chronos Station Square HQ

Mia was in a vehicle, unconscious. She thought in her mind, as she was unconscious. _I had to be stupid.. And not listen to my instincts. I'm so worthless...I only proved I was weak.._

Mia woke up, seeing the group in the back of the truck. _They came? Or were they unconscious_

The truck stopped when it reached its destination a large skyscraper the group was rushed into the building to a room where Guyot was waiting for them

Ah yes Unit 1's Control metal put it in the lab"

Guyot then looked down at Tails

"So your the hyper zoanoid prototype who fought guyver 1 I was just reviewing the type most impressive-"

Guyot showed a play back of the tape and smiled at the fox's reaction

"-Wouldn't you say so Blaze? Take them away to the holding cells"

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BLAZE YOU HERE ME YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Knuckles treated as the Chronos solders pulled them away

Tails looked over at Amy as he sat in the holding cell He felt sorry for her for he knew exactly what she was going through

Amy cried as she still saw the image of dead Sonic. She sat in a corner. "Sonic..why?" She cried as much as she could. Mia stood in her cell, her face to the wall. "Sonic.."

She whispered to herself

The guard took his leave as he saw Blaze walk up to the cell

"WHAT do you want you damn Sell out to Chronos!"

"Oh Knuckles I don't work for Chronos I've been spying on them for the Anti Chronos Organization Zeus Thunder bolt I'm here to free you "

"But what can you do?"

"Cosmo you act as if were all helpless I'm not, Bio Boost!"

A red bio booster armor appears and fused with her (You guyver fans HAD to have seen this coming)

"Now lets hurry up and regroup with Guyver 1"

"What Sonics alive?" Tails said in a socked voice

Sonic...my Sonic...my boyfriend...no.." Amy cried as she said the name Sonic. "I miss him already!" She cried loudly. Mia sat down on the cell floor; she got a mini-picture book out of her pocket and saw the pictures of Sonic she took. "I'm an idiot. ."She put the book away.

Mia stood up and heard the quote "Sonic's Alive". She couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, Sonic's alive? "Amy smiled with hope. "My beloved boyfriend is alive!"

"What the heck is going on over here...what the hell!"

"Elegan quit your yelling I...YOU! heh looks like we get to kill you our selves"

Derzurb Strikes Sonic but sonic blocks the attack and uses his sonic waves blast to destroy him he then turns to Elegan and cuts him in half

Sonic could sense life forms near by and broke down many walls till he saw Blaze as the Guyver 4 And charged at her

"Stay back he's not concuss yet Guyver 1 awaken"

Blaze's control metal began to glow

"I said wake up Guyver 1"

Sonic didn't budge and pushed blaze to her knee's

"Damnit bluestreak listen to me wake up!"

"SONIC!"

Hearing Amy's voice Sonic's Control metal begins to glow as he regains conciseness and lets go of Blaze's hands

"Huh what's going on wear am I?"

Mia stood there and sighed. "And again. Amy get's everything." She sat down and she slid the picture book out to the cell where Amy was. "Here, I won't be needing this anymore." Mia said with absolutely no hope in her voice.

"Simple you died but since your control metal was not damaged it restored the guyver 1 and you"

_that voice where have I..._

"Blaze your Guyver4?"

"Yeah I am now I suggest we get out of here because this place is set to blow in 6 minutes"

They all managed to get out just as the building exploded, the group then turned around as they saw an injured ZX-Tole climb out of the rumble

"No not again you will not escape die guyers!!!!!"

Just then a red sports call pulls up and a men with semi long black hair wearing green sunglasses, a black sunglasses, white pants and a white short leave coat steps out of the car and kills ZX-Tole with a long Tri-barrel pistol

End of Chapter 4

Chronos Zoanoid Data Files:

Development code: OGET 004

Serial Number: YZN 1058-J

Name: Enzyme 4

Description: A guyver killer zoanoid type created by combining all 3 original enzyme types its blood is highly acidic to the Guyver's armor the same goes its tail, claws, teeth and tentacles.

Development Code: MSFT 0087

Serial Number: HZN 008-HS

Name Derzurb

Description: Derzurb IS power his body is made entirely of muscle and is the most powerful zoanoid model every created aside from this Rhino looking hyper zoanoids strength his mouth can also produce a power flamethrower like effect

Development Code: EGT 0057

Serial Number :HZN 025-HS

Name: Elegen

Description: This zoanoid is a single celled self generating battery, when electrified he delivers to his opponents a massive discharge of its body 2,000,000 bolts of electric power, Elegen's tentacles are electrical whips deigned to crack then shock the weakest points of its foe's, at maximum current Elegen becomes air born Elegen is also know to be symbiotic with ZX-Tole and is able to recharge power to his head laser beam

Development Code HABT 008

Serial Number HZN 030-HS

Name: ZX-Tole

Description: ZX-Tole is leader of the hyper zoanoid team 5 and is beyond comparison in his strength, endurance, accuracy no other zoanoid comes close to such heightened abilities, additionally ZX-Tole is durably equipped with 15 types of bio blaster beams even its skin is unique it has dual capabilities and easily enables him to resist the Guyver's bio beam blast it is equivalent in strength and accuracy and is the pinnacle of all hyper zoanoid models


	5. Chapter 5 True Genesis

Chapter 5

True Genesis

"Your late Masaki Murakami"

"Thanks for the warm reception, all right everyone in the car"

Mia nodded and got into the car after Amy.

Masaki waited for the others to get into the car and then sped off

Mia and Amy sat in the back while the others were next to them. Amy looked at the guy. _He has a cool car. _She nodded and looked at Sonic in the front seat. Mia sat next to Amy; she looked out the car window and saw the trees

"Uh you might want to watch your driving cause were about to his a rock wall" Tails said pointing his figure

Amy screamed. "AHHH! WATCH OUT!"

Just then the rock wall opens up and the car drives up onto an elevator which goes down reviling a secret underground base

"Welcome to Zeus Thunderbolt Delta Base" Masaki said after everyone had gotten out of the car

Blaze sees an elderly man in his 60's approach the group in a lab coat and gives a salute

"Sir mission accomplished Chronos Station Square branch has been destroyed, everyone I'd like to introduce to the head of Zeus Thunderbolt Dr. Tetsuro Segawa"

Amy smiled. "Hi!" Mia also smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You all must be tired after your ordeals why don't you all take a rest"

Amy nodded. "Thanks." Mia smiled. "Thank you."

Light-brown eyes watched around the corner, then vanished as Cream turned to the others in the room. "There are new people here. I can't see them clearly, but I think one of them might be Tails." She said.

Sally blinked and stood up from her chair. "Well, let's go greet them, then. Right, Antoine?" She said to the brown coyote, who also stood up.

"Indeed, let's." He said, and then looked over at the sleeping rabbit. "But, what about Bunnie?" He said, looking over at Sally and Cream again.

"Just be quiet and she won't notice us gone." Cream said, moving one finger in front of her lips. Her Chao did the same, and then the four peeked around the corner, seeing if it was okay to come out.

"What are you guys doing here did Blaze bring you here too?"

Cream smiled. "Yeah. Why were you brought here?" She said, looking at all of them.

Sally ran forward to pull Tails into a hug. It'd been so long since they last met! "Tails, I'm so glad to see you're okay!" She said, and then pulled away, looking him over.

Antoine bowed to the ladies in the room and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mademoiselles. I am Antoine De'Coolete. Pleaze, call me Antoine."

Cosmo watched from around the corner she recognized cream but had know idea who the other two were

Cream looked over at her and gasped. "Cosmo? Cosmo, is that you?" She said, then ran over to hug her. "Cosmo!"

"...Cosmo?" Sally said, looking at Tails. "Who's she? Oh, yeah! Bunnie's in the back room, you want to come see her?"

"Ah'm right here, Sally-girl. Ye don't need to wake mah little head up." Bunnie said, stepping out of the back room.

"She's...a friend of mine"

Bunnie walked over and wrapped her arms around Tails' shoulders and bent down. "Tails. It's been too long, sugah." She said, smiling.

Cream looked at them, then turned back to Cosmo. She was half-robotic, and Cream had never gotten used to that. How did Tails?

Sally looked over at Cosmo. "You're a friend of Tails'? It's a pleasure to meet you, then. I'm Sally Alicia Acorn." She said, walking over and holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" Cosmo said with a smile on her face

Just then a voice could be herd from the load speakers

"Attention This is Dr. Segawa all guests please report to the briefing room"

Sally and Cream looked at each other, then both started walking off to the Briefing Room, Antoine and Bunnie following with the others. "C'mon. It's time we learned why we're here." Sally said, looking back at Tails.

Tetsuro Waited till everyone was their and seated then began

"I believe I should inform those who don't know the full story of what's going on be away this information is top secret Very, very long ago, a race if aliens known only as the creators came from space to this planet, Earth, to research for our ideal biological weapon/warrior. They controlled the evolution of life on this planet in hopes to find the best life structure; an intelligent life form capable of responding to their wishes, with the ability adapt to any environment, with amazing combat abilities. Because humans met all their requirements, we are allowed to exist. And the founder of Chronos, a being that world become the 1st Zoalord, was created to lead these life forms." The remains of a dinosaur come into view. "These are our predecessors. They no longer exist because their adaptability and size did not meet their requirements. They led a huge asteroid towards Earth and drastically changed Earth's environment. To their surprise, the destruction of the dinosaurs led to the rise of mammals. Hence, they decided to change their plan. Instead of having a life form with immense combat ability, they decided to first develop a multi-purpose life form in which we can modify step by step into the perfect biological weapon. After numerous trials and errors in experiments, they finally accomplished their task. The basic form of the Zoanoids have been developed and hence, they had successfully developed the Human."

"Then they tired something else they fused a human with something new but the human went out of control and the new weapon was thus dubbed Guyver stopped the human with the remover but the creators become fearful and left many years later a man named Hamilcal found the being the creators made to lead the zoanoid army in a cave on the island of Silha and awoke him thus he gave Hamilcal The 11 Zoacrystals and with them created the 11 Zoalords including himself that along with the 1st rule Chronos this group is known as the Zoalord Council of 12 I believe some of you have already met the Zoalord of gravity Commander Richard Guyot"

"50's ago Chronos enlisted the help of Dr. Gerald Robotic to help them in a project to recreate the guyvers's their first attempt was with the Guyver Zoanoid unit the result was the bio lizard a complete failure then a few months later they succeeded from Guyver 1 and its hosts remains the created Sonic From Guyver 2 and its hosts remains they created Lisk and from Guyver 3 and its hosts remains they created Shadow however our subgroup G.U.N. found out and put a stop to the project the three experiments were jettisoned from the space colony ark and landed on earth Lisk was recovered by Chronos, Shadow by G.U.N. but Sonic's capsule was never discovered for it landed in a dense forest."

"Around the same time Chronos jettisoned the zoapods on the ear which let out the Zoanoid spores which turned any animal that came in contact into a new type of zoanoid better known as a Mobian...any questions?"

"...Are implying that Sonic is some sort of weapon?" Cream said, shock on her face. Sally had a similar one. "But...he seems so...biological!" She blinked and looked at her Chao, Cheese.

"...I don't quite understand..." Sally said. "What are we all here for, then? I must've missed that part." She raised her hand in a questioning way, or maybe it was a shrug. Either way, she was clueless. "What do we and Tails have to do with this?"

"Ah knew he wasn' normal...but this is crazeh. Sugar-hog? A weapon?" Bunnie said, one hand on her head. "Ah, mah stars. This is hurtin' my li'l head."

"He's saying he's a bio weapon a creature engendered as a weapon and I have three questions of my own 1 what did the creators look like 2 what is the goal of Chronos and 3 why do they need the Chaos emeralds?" Tails asked

"Like I said Mobains are actually Zoanoids so Chronos will most likely come after you since they see you as rouges, Chronos plans to transform every human on earth into a zoanoid and bring them to the creators once they find them with this" an image of a large ship appears on the screen

"This is the Ark a ship that was created by the Zoalords in the Dead see that's been kept in the space colony ark for the past 50 years they need the Chaos emeralds to power it up and a guyver or a creator in order to be able to drive it"

"So they kept this ship called the Ark inside space colony ark….that sounds a bit cheesey if you ask me what do these creators look like anyway?" Tails asked

The image of a humanoid creature made up of what seemed to be water appeared on the screen

"So that's why there after Chaos he's a creator"

"All of them look like that?" Cream said, looking at the picture of the Creator, or rather, Chaos, as she knew from tales.

"Well we think that the creators were multiple groups of aliens so yes and no"

"...So, we have to stay here, because we're 'rouges?' Hm. Come to think of it, we all were nearly killed before we were brought here." Sally said. Antione gave a whimper in the background and Bunnie sighed.

"If Chronos where to capture you they would erase your memory's and you would be treated like throw away weapons since your lost numbers expect for Bunnie you would just be killed because you have robotic parts you no longer have the ability to transform, a lost number is a zoanoid that cannot be reproduced"

_They seem to be taking all this better then I thought much better then Mizuki did_

Bunnie looked at her robotic parts and sighed, Antione taking her into a hug. "...Ah wish Ah was normal again...Ah so miss being able to feel the sun on my body..." She looked close to tears. "And now, if Ah was caught...Had never feel the sun again..."

Sally gasped and walked over to join in the hug, leaving Cream with the group she was used to. She looked up at Sonic and Tails, asking a silent question: Will they join them in comforting her?

Just then a small fissure shakes the base and Rouge grabs an intercom

"Delta team what was that?"

"Zoanoids have broken in just grunts nothing we cant handle wait is that... YENTUSI YENTSUI IS..."

The Radio ends in Static

"This is bad Yentusi a member of the Zoalord council of 12 he is the Zoalord of Illusion we have to choose we have to evacuate everyone follow Rouge expect Masaki you go with Tails to find that plant girl last time I checked she was heading for the kitchen"

Cosmo!" Cream said, then ran off towards the kitchen, concerned for her friend.

Sally sighed and grabbed her arm. "Hey! You're supposed to be with us!" She pulled her to the other, then watched as Masaki and Tails ran off to the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go with Rouge!"

Antione had run for Rouge as soon as he got the command to go with her.

Bunnie had been unsure, but at Antoine's urging, she ran forward with him to Rouge.

As the group headed for the emergency exit a impish like zoanoid with two laser cannons made inside its shoulders blocks their path

"Sonic that's a Vamore this would be a could time for you to try the pressure cannon just use the gravity orb to create a ball of compact gravity"

Sonic gave a nod to Blaze and then turned to Sally, Cream, Antoine and Bunnie

"I just want to say don't be scared at what your about to see GUYVER!"

The blue bio booster armor appeared and fused with Sonic, Sonic then used the Guyvers pressure cannon to destroy the Vamore

Cream blinked and Sally gaped. That definitely stopped Cream in her tracks to the kitchen. "...Sonic? Wha...wha..." He said, unsure of what to say about Sonic's new appearance.

Antione had looked over when his name was said and now stood staring with Bunnie, both of them in utter shock. When and how did Sonic learn to do

"I'll try to explain this one remember when Tetsuro said sonic and shadow where something called Guyver's well that is the guyver" Knuckles said answering her question

"...Oh..." Cream said, then ran over with Sally to Rouge. "Let's get out of here, it's dangerous!"

Bunnie pulled her close to soothe her fear, all while disguising her own with determination to protect them as they escaped.

Antione looked at Rouge. "Whenever you are ready, mademoiselle." He said, hinting that they should hurry up or they'd all die. And he was a 'fraidy-cat, so he wanted back in

"Its not that far this way!"

Rouge continued to lead the group until they got to the exit on the outside were a bunch of transport vehicles were waiting

Cream stopped short. "Hey, what about Tails and Cosmo! I won't leave them alone!" She said, and her chao echoed her somewhat, or did a "Yeah, yeah!" kind of sound.

"No time for that!" Sally said, but when she tried to pick her up she failed. "Stop being so stubborn and come on!" She said.

Tails followed Masaki until they reached the kitchen

"Cosmo Chronos is here we've got to scram"

Cosmo gave a nod and followed behind Masaki and Tails

Masaki lead the two towards the exit but was separated when a lockdown gate cut them off

"Tails you'll have to go out using a lighting strike just head down the corridor"

Tails nodded grabbing Cosmo's hand and ran off

A large green Zoanoid looking creature with sword like apparatuses attached to its arms drops down from the sealing behind the Mobian and Seedlian

Tails could only guess who this was Yentsui, Tails quickly picks up Cosmo and flies off down the corridors but gets fatigued and a few minutes later and falls to the floor and looks behind him in horror looking up at Yentsui

Yentsui holds his arm up ready to strike when the near by wall breaks down and a Zoanoid with the body of an Enzyme the head of a gregole and the laser shoulder cannons of a Vamore steps out of the rubble Yentsui sneers recognizing the zoanoid

"Aptom"

Aptom turns towards Yentsui and charges at him

Tails doesn't waste anytime getting up and pulling Cosmo along until they find a bunch of black jets with yellow thunder bolts painted on their sides which he assumes must be lighting strikes

Tails helps Cosmo into one of the jets then he hopes into the cockpit and takes off

Tails circles around until he spots the moving trucks causing them to stop

End of Chapter 5

Zoanoid Data Files:

Development Code: LBT 0053

Serial Number: ZN 027-J

Name: Vamore

Discription: A successful Zoanoid type, but difficult to produce, the Vamore class Zoanoid possesses shoulder mounted bio-laser pods. These pods can auto-track a target and fire a powerful laser pulse capable of vaporizing most targets. Firing rate of lasers are limited due to poisonous nature of lasers power elements and so limits charge rate of lasers to up to thirty seconds between full powered discharges. Specialized as a bio-weapon type, the Vamore class Zoanoid only possesses the strength of five men.

Development Code: TYU 0757

Serial Number: APT 0001-TM

Name: Aptom 2

Description: This one of a kind zoanoid has the ability to absorb any zoanoid or hyper zoanoid into its body taking on its ability's, in addition if this zoanoid its destroyed as long as a single part of it survives it can regenerate it self by attaching it self to another zoanoid and taking over its body

Development Code: N/A

Serial Number: 011

Name: Yentsui

Description: The Zoalord of Illusion, the triangles that he draws with his hand blades are able to teleport an item from one distance to another, but if the item does not make it though in time it would be sliced into two, this helps Yentsui achieve his surprise attacks on his enemies


	6. Chapter 6 The Convoy

Chapter 6

The Convoy

"What kept you buddy?" Sonic asked as soon as Tails and Cosmo got out of the Jet

Cream ran forward and hugged Tails, then Cosmo. "You guys made it here okay! I'm do relieved!"

Sally nodded, holding her wounded hand. "I'd watch out for that Chao, it bites." He said, chuckling a bit. "Are you guys okay?

"Yeah we had a little run in with Yentsui but we managed to get away"

Yentsui? Is that one of the...the..." Cream said, having forgotten the name of the creatures they were against.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sally said, pulling Tails into a hug. She was still unsure about the Cosmo girl, though.

"And how are you, mademoiselle? Did you get injured in any way?" Antione said, bringing Sally a bandage for her bite.

"Awww, Ah hope it's not infected..." Bunnie said, and then went to join Sally in her hug.

"I'm fine " Cosmo said with a smile

"All right people lets move out those Zoanoids are still after us"

They all turned to them and nodded, then felt the truck start again around them as they sped off at a quick pace. Cream clung to Cosmo, afraid that they might lose her again soon.

Bunnie looked out the window, a wistful expression on her face. If she were caught, she could die, but if the others were, they'd be wiped of all they knew? Life just wasn't fair sometimes...

"Crap sir looks like we've got a road block"

The soldier points to a pile of rocks

"Blaze take care of that, Fang take sniping point everyone else take defensive position"

Blaze turns into her guyver form(Its red) and begins to move the boulders

Fang looks though his sniper rifle scope and spots something

"Incoming Zoanoids at 5, 6, and 7 'clock"

Cream watched outside the window. Sure enough, there were many Zoanoids outside. Why were they so set on attacking them? "What can we do?" She asked. Sally motioned for her to keep it down or the Zoanoids would hear her.

Sonic charged out killing all the zoanoids in his path when he saw 4 zoanoids that struck him with fear

"Those are!"

"I see you recognize the Enzyme types don't worry I'll hand this"

Masaki takes out the Zoanoid Buster and kills 2 of the 4 Enzyme 2's and trys to kill the third but the gun just clicks

"Out of ammo guess its time to go all out"

A small part of Masaki's head starts to glow green as he transforms into his Zoalord form and kills the third Enzyme 2 with a wave gravity blasts that shoots out of his hand then when one of the last when trys to attack him with one of its tentacles Masaki jumps behind it and breaks its neck in half running out of energy and transforms back to his human form and drops to the ground

Knuckles runs over to Masaki and holds him by the color

"You basterd you were a spy form Chronos all along!"

Cream and Cheese looked out to see that and she yelped. "Knuckles, stop attacking him!" She said, running out despite Sally's attempted to stop her.

"Cream! No!" Sally said, worried for her but afraid to go out herself. After all, they could die out there!

"You...you've got it all wrong I was used for Guyot's prototype and don't blame your self for miss judging me... I'd have done the same thing in your place"

"Knuckles let go of Masaki"

The Zoanoids keep on attacking Sonic tiring him out

_Damn how am I going to do this their endless_

Sonic feels energy building up inside of him and can only guess what it is with out any hesitation he tears open his chest plate releasing the power of the guyvers's mega smasher

A large red armored zoanoid steps out of the smoke caused by the mega smasher approaches the exhausted sonic

"I'm Zerebubuse and I'm here to kill you"

"I don't think so"

A black guyver jumps in form the tress and kills the Zerebubuse with a pressure cannon just as Blaze finishes removing the last of the boulders

"And you would be?" Knuckles questioned the mysterious black guyver

The black guyver transformed into its normal form a black hedgehog with red strikes in his hair

"Does that answer your question?"

Cream stopped short. "...Shadow? You're a Guyver? Oh, wait...they did say that you were..." She said, then screamed as she was nearly attacked, her leg being hit.

"Cream!" Sally said, running out to get her. "Tails, help me out here!" She said, lifting her weakly. "C'mon, Cream! Stop being so heavy! You weren't this heavy before! Was something in that bullet?"

Cream clung to her, blood dripping from her wound. "Owww... it hurts...Mother..." She mumbled, Cheese doing his best to bandage her wound with his tie. "Chio Chao Cheeeao!" Cheese said, his expression sad. "...Don't worry, Cheese...I'm okay..."

Espio lay in a tree, just watching. He sighed. This wasn't making any sense at all.

Omara went visible again. After seeing the guyver transform, she freaked out and fell

Omara blinked. This wasn't what she was used to. Never the less, she dashed out into the fray anyways.

Espio sighed. Omara just wouldn't learn.

Rouge looked up into the trees with a smirk on her face

"Ok you two get down her"

Omara crawled down the tree trunk. She got up. "Yes?"

Espio hops down beside her and lands on his feet

"Get inside one of the trucks your coming with us"

"What's all this about...?" Omara asked, shrugging.

Espio stayed but be suspicious, since Omara had a robotic left arm instead of a real one.

"Its ok Espio Zeus Thunderbolt is here to help you can trust them" Tails said trying to get them to chill

"Enough Chit chat we need to move out before more zoanoids get here"

"Yes sir"

Everyone gets back in the trucks which start up immediately a few hours later they reach the headquarters of Zeus Thunder bolt and Doctor Segawa looks at the group of Mobains

"You should all get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow"

Bunnie nodded. "Ahright...but, Ah'm not so sure if Ah can sleep, knowing that Ah could die if Ah was caught..." She said, shivering a bit at the thought. Cream stirred in her sleep, mumbling a bit, and Bunnie picked her up. "Ah should take her to bed..." She mumbled, then carried her off towards the bedrooms.

"Relax Bunnie this are main base its MUCH safer then the other one and very well hidden" Blaze said in an attempt to comfort her

"Still...Ah'll have nightmares..." She said, sighing as she walked off with Cream in her arms, Cheese following.

Sally and the other followed her lead, all of them tired from earlier that day.

Shadow stared at Tetsuro with an evil glare.

Is their something you want to say Shadow?"

Tetsuro was trying his best to hold his temper but that look it was the same smile he'd seen Agito give many a time

Shadow looked at Tetsuro, "What's your problem?"

"That look"

Shadow smirked, "Oh well... others have issues... Though why do you complain about my looks? Look at yours!" He chuckled.

"Lets just say I've seen that evil looking smirk before and it brings back bad memories and leave it at that"

Shadow smirked again, "Oh well..." He starts walking away, "It was fun torturing you but... I was called here for some reason?"

"I think I should explain" Rouge led shadow to a large computer and typed in a command soon a picture of a man with semi long black hair appears on the screen and the person's profile

Agito Makashima - AKA Guyver 3  
Agito's uncle secretly forced Agito's real father into bankruptcy and the price for bailing his brother out was Agito. Not long after that Agito's mother died, and his real father committed suicide soon following. Adopted as Genzo Makishima's heir, Agito was raised to be brilliant - as well as ruthless and uncaring. The boy learned to hate his adoptive father, and through him, Chronos. Even from the beginning, Agito wanted not only to destroy Genzo and Chronos, but also become ruler of the world himself using Chronos' resources.

"This is the man you were created from as well as the third bio booster armor You've already transformed once and I know you can use the Guyver's high freq. vibration swords we need both Sonic's and your help to stop Chronos Shadow that's why your here if Chronos gets its way every living person on this planet will be turned into a zoanoid "

Tails lay down on the his bed in the room that was provided for him wondering what Tetsuro had planed for tomorrow but decided not to worry about it

Cosmo walks into Tails's room and sit on his bed

"Would it be ok If I stay here tonight?"

"Uh...I don't know some of the others might not approve"

"Well maybe this will change you mind"

Cosmo put her hand on the white patch of fur on his belly and began to tickle him

"Ok, ok you can stay you can stay just please stop" Tails giggled

Cosmo stopped tickling him and laid down on the bed and cuddled up next to him as she put her arms around him then she kissed him on the lips and fell asleep with her head burred in his chest

Tails blushed looking down at her _My first kiss it was more special then I thought it would be_ Tails nuzzled his sleeping flower and fell asleep himself

Espio leaned up against a wall. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over each other.

"Do you actually sleep like that? "

Espio didn't reply.

"Guess that's a yes." Omara poked him a couple times. "I've only heard him talk about once, kind of weird.."

Cream awoke after all the others were asleep and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. How long had she been out? Judging by the sight of Bunnie sleeping in the room with her, either Bunnie got sleepy and stayed by her side or it was bedtime. Could've been both. She reached out with a hand and gently stroked Bunnie's fur, seeing if it'd wake her up. Bunnie slept on, so she slowly and quietly slipped off the bed and slipped out of the room. She needed to think, so even Cheese wasn't with her. Where could she go to be alone?

Where was outside? Cream missed her mother right now. Last she saw, the Zoanoids were attacking her town, so her mother may or may not even remember her right now! At this thought, tears formed in the little rabbit's eyes and she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed as she let the tears flow silently. She didn't need to wake anyone with her tears...

Nnn...I can't sit still...where I came from we hardly got any time to sleep at all..." Omara paced

"Can you be any more disruptive?" Espio opened his left eye.

I thought you had died...you weren't moving.."

"Sorry to say, I'm still alive..." Espio snapped, rubbing his eyes.

Cheese was still in her room, so Cream didn't have anyone to talk to. Hey, maybe the people in the room behind her...? Nah, they were asleep...weren't they? She stood up slowly and opened the door a bit, peeking in as them. They both seemed awake... "...Um...Is it alright if I...came in?" She asked, remembering her manners before entering.

"Oh..sure..." Omara says, poking Espio a few more times

"Hello Cream..."

Cream slipped in, her face turned away as she closed the door. "...I see you've been having trouble sleeping as well...I've been so scared, what if I never saw my mother again?" She said, the tears from earlier returning again. "...What if she forgets about me? I don't know what I'd do, if that happened!"

Hey...she wont forget about you...my parents are from at least 100 years in the future..and they still remember me...so she can't forget you..."

Espio blinked. Omara never told him anything about where she came from.

"B-But, what if they wipe her m-memory?" She said, trying to wipe away the tears. She'd apparently missed the "future" comment.

"I doubt that they can...even if they had the technology, they would have to have the power source.."

"But then...how will they do that t-to us!" She said, shivering now. Would she forget all of her friends? Sonic, Tails and all the others? Cosmo?

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't get near you..."

She nodded, then looked at Espio. Had he gone to sleep? "Do you think he'd mind if I slept here? I feel more comfortable with someone that I actually know rather then a girl that Tails and Sonic knew, long ago..." She said, thinking of Bunnie asleep in her bed. She seemed fast asleep, so maybe she wasn't haunted by nightmares, like she was.

"We wouldn't mind at all. I can hardly sleep either..."

"Chronos uses alien technology that's how they create the zoanoids and wipe memories" a large mysterious zoanoid said standing in the door way

Omara held up her arm, now a cannon. "Alright, who are you, where ya from, and what do you want?"

"Aptom"

"I believe the lady asked you where you were from and what you wanted.." Espio snapped

"Nothing and I live here at the base now if you'll excuse me " with that Aptom turned and left

When Aptom came in, Cream had hidden behind Espio, but now she came out when he said he lived here and then left. "...Wasn't that a zoanoid? I thought...huh?" She looked from Omara to Espio, trying to find an aswer. Did they have one?

"Uhh..I'm not really sure...I hardly know what one is.."

"They're these people trying to kill us..." Cream said, unsure herself. "I'm really not sure"

"Not unlike what I've been through then..."

"Unfortunately I don't have any details. I just got here.."

So did I, actually. The most I know is that...wait, they're...oh, I can't remember. Tails might know more." She said, then yawned. "I'm going to rest here, okay? Um...Omara, can I use your bed?" She wasn't about to ask Espio if she could his, oh no! Even though he wasn't even USING his, she wasn't going to. It'd be..odd.

You must be talking about Aptom don't worry he's with us now please get some sleep you three its probably way past you bed time Cream" Blaze Suggested

Yeah, but I wanted to sleep here, near someone I knew..." Cream said, looking at Espio. "I know him better then my room-mate".

"You could always bunk with me"

Cream smiled. "You're right. Thank you, Blaze." She said, then waved to Espio and Omara. "I'll see you both in the morning." She said, then followed Blaze out of the room.

Espio waved, then turned to Omara, who had since fallen asleep on the floor. He placed her gently on the bed. "Guess she couldn't handle staying up this late.."

End of Chapter 6

Zoanoid Data Files:

Development code: HAST 0015

Serial number: HZN 001-HS

Name: Zerebubuse

Discription: Zerebubuse is a prototype hyper zoanoid created by Genzo Makashima it is 50 teams stronger then Gregole and its laser weapons surpass that of Vamore

Development code: OGET 002B

Serial number: YZN 219-VS

Name: Enzyme 2

Discription: The continuing threat of the Guyvers required a zoa-type specifically made to kill them, but with the loss of Chronos Japan and the records of the original Prototype Enzyme. Chronos had to create a similar zoanoid from scratch and this type is the result. To maximize its effectiveness against Guyver 1, The chief scientist of Chronos decided to use the hosts father as the test subject. The combination proved affective and the Guyver 1 host was killed when Enzyme ripped through his brain, but this is when it was discovered that the Unit has a self-defense mode and the Guyver Unit took over and killed the Enzyme 2 prototype. The unit then repaired its host, but the shock of having killed his own father traumatized the host and temporarily removed his ability to bio-boost, the host has since recovered and continues to be a threat to Chronos. Though failing to destroy the Guyver threat in its first mission, this type still proved itself an effective weapon against the Guyver and was mass produced until newer and more effective models where developed.

Subject: Zoalord prototype

Discription: Masaki was a free-lance journalist captured by Chronos and used as an experimental guinea pig in the Zoalord development program. He joined Zeus Thunderbolt having his own revenge in mind, He can control zoanoids like the Zoalords but because he was fused with a prototype he can only do it for so long he can also create barrier shields and shoot out energy slashes from his hands

Subject: The Unit G "Guyver"

The Bio-booster Unit-G is a multi-purpose device created by aliens who visited planet Earth billions of years ago. When bonded with a human host, the Unit-G has the unexpected effect of freeing the host from all forms of outside telepathic control or communication. Hence, those ancient visitors dubbed the resulting creature, "Guyver," for "out of control" or "beyond the norm".

The Unit-G itself consists of a parasitic, genetically-engineered bio-boosting organism, and a control medallion that regulates the growth and function of the bio-booster as well as the connection between Unit and host. When activated, the bio-booster acts much like a symbiote, completely absorbing the host and forming a nearly impervious suit of armor around it. In exchange for the host's bio-energy, the Guyver unit boosts the host's strength, speed, and agility to nearly 100 times their normal capacity. In addition, numerous weapons systems emerge on various locations on the armor. These weapons and other systems include:

High FREQUENCY Vibration SWORDS

The secondary weapon of the Guyver system.

A small protrusion can be found at the elbows of most Guyver systems. This protrusion is capable of extending to the length of approximately one meter, forming a backswept sword. This sword system is designed to vibrate at high frequencies, allowing it to cut through virtually any material.

This weapon is an excellent example of the Boost Armor's adaptability to a variety of user's, as there appears to be a variety of frequency sword formations... ranging from duel back swept swords, to even forward facing swords that rest over the energy compressor.

MEGASMASHER

The primary weapon of the Guyver system, a particle cannon of incredible power.

This weapon is an organ that rests under the breast plate, just over the Boost Armor primary lung. This weapon must be exposed in order to function; hence the capability for the breast plates to 'open'. The breast plates can be opened manually by being pulled by the arms; however, it is thought that a backup system exists... muscles are attached to the lower portion of each plate, unfortunately, due to their angle they are not as efficient and endure some strain to perform this act.

The organ appears to be a transparent globulous structure; however, it attains a sphere state upon activation. The sphere state of the mega smasher organ compresses the primary lungs of the Boost Armor, forcing the secondary lungs to compensate. Once the sphere state of the organ has been attained, an energy build up occurs. This energy build up emits a strong glow.

The organ then releases the accumulated energy at it's target in a wide beam type fashion... a beam that completely encompasses the target. This energy release could be described as similar to the blast of an atomic wave; it appears to vaporize anything in it's path. Unfortunately, due to energy constraints, this weapon can not be used continuously.

HEAD BEAM

This small orb rests above the Control Metal of every Guyver system, and is thought to be made of green zoa-crystal. It's function... a high intensity laser. It is known that the host of the Boost Armor can mentally target opponents with this weapon. The control metal has been observed automatically using this weapon to defend itself.

Even though it can only be used for cutting or burning, the head beam has the advantage over the mega smasher of having no charge up time, as it instantly converts energy into it's beam. Unfortunately, it seems that as a high energy device, the head beam laser can not operate while the Booster is exhausted.

It should also be noted that behind the head beam, are two red orbs. The function of these orbs is currently unclear, but we speculate that they are red zoa-crystal, and aid in the function of the head beam.

Pressure cannon

A ki-ball style attack made of pure gravity that destroys whatever it comes in contact with leaving a ball sized hole on the contact spot

SONIC OSCILLATOR

Located in the mouth region of every Booster are two small metallic orbs. The function of the sonic oscillator's is apparently to generate all audio emissions. This tool can be used by the will of the host to reclaim the ability of verbal communication. As a weapon, the sonic oscillator's appear to be able to target materials in the air, such as missiles and the surface of other threat objects. Unfortunately, the destructive aspect of the Sonic Oscillator's requires the host to focus on the target material.

SENSOR ORB

Two metallic orbs rest at the sides of the Guyver systems head. These sensor units are akin to radar devices, actively scanning objects beyond the visual spectrum, even through barriers.  
Each orb is capable of acting independently, but we believe that by working in tandem, they can obtain a three dimensional scan of the environment. It has been noted in every Boost Armor, that each sensor orb rests on an organic 'track' that allows movement. We believe the purpose of the 'track movement' is to switch position of an orb in the event that one is blocking the scanning view of another... or rather, obtain a better parallel scanning angle. The parallel scanning angle can also be moved to focus on particular objects for a higher degree scan. Whatever the implementation of tracks, the Orbs appear to move in positions for a better scan.

GRAVITY Orb

The Gravity Orb is a metallic orb that is generated by the organic booster material. It's importance to the Boost Armor system is second only to the host and Control Metal.

The primary function is to siphon energy from the alternate special plane (dimension), which we believe is distributed as a gravitational field throughout the body, and to various Boost Armor organs. The gravity controller is essential for the summoning of the Boost Armor by a user, as it provides contact across the dimensional barrier. Hence, the gravity controller is responsible for:

O -Control of Gravitational Forces  
O -Providing the Energy for the Boost Armor to feed  
O -Providing the Gravitational Energy for a variety of Tools/Weapons  
O -Dimensional Crossing

TELEPATHY GROWTHS

Aside from genetics, one of the modifications to all Boosters are permanent telepathy growths located on each shoulder blade of the user itself. Connected to the user's central nervous system, the primary purpose of the growths is for the human form of the Booster to summon the Boost Armor across the spacial plane

They can be used for telepathic communication between Boosters, but it appears that the user must be in the Boosted form to transmit

Control Metal

The Control Metal is what regulates the power flow between the host and the armor destruction or lost of it will cause a power overload and the guyver will devour the host alive however if the control metal is not damaged and simply removed in will eventually regenerate the guyver and its host


	7. Chapter 7 Operation Thunder Burst Part 1

Chapter 7

Operation Thunder Burst Part 1

The next morning

"Good looks like almost everyone's awake Bunnie would you mind walking Tails for me so he can join you, Sally and Antoine to the armaments area where Masaki will be training you thanks, Sonic Shadow you come with me" Blaze said as the two hedgehog's followed her

Bunnie nodded, then went to Tails' room. "Tails? Honey, are ye awake?" She said, opening it a bit. Then she gasped when she saw Cosmo asleep on top of Tails. "...Ah...Well, hm. Tails, it's time to get up." She said, gently shaking Cosmo in hopes that that would wake Tails up.

Tails opened his eyes and looked up to see Bunnie smiling his face turned red and sprung out of bed

"Mmmmmoring"

Bunnie caught Cosmo because when Tails suddenly got up she went flying off the bed. "Alright, Ah know ye're excited, but that's no reason to toss yer girlfriend off the bed."

Tails face got even redder

"Is their a...reason you woke me up?"

Cosmo woke up and let out a small giggle after taking one look at Tails

"Well I think I should go prepare breakfast"

Cosmo got out of Bunnie's arms and walked out the door

"Ye're wanted, hun. C'mon, Masaki's gonna train us." She said, chuckling a bit at his reaction. "Now, how long are ye gonna be red, hm?

Tails nodded and followed Bunnie to the armaments area

Bunnie smiled at him as she neared Masaki and then nodded to him. "Is this everyone, or will more be comin', sugah?" She said, looking around at the people there.

"Ok everyone now that you'll here we can begin, Cream you just sit and watch no need for someone your age to use a fire arm"

"Awww." Cream said, and then sat down with Cheese to watch. "I'm stuck the damsel in distress..." She said to Cheese, watching them train.

Masaki pulls a switch and a rack of special zoanoid killing guns appear Masaki then takes a hand gun off the rack and hands it to sally

"I herd your pretty good with a 9mm so your up first i want to see how good just step into the shooting zone when your ready and remember to aim at head of the targets"

Sally took the gun and looked it over. "...Right." She said, then stepped into the shooting range. When the targets came up, she fired at each one of them. Having had good practice against robots, her aim was very good. Once they were all down, she faced Masaki. "Well?"

Cream clapped and hugged Cheese to her chest. "Yay, Sally!"

"Not bad keep that up and you might even surpace me, Ok Antoine your up next"

Masaki hands something over to him

"Your sword has been remade so it can slice threw grunt zoanoids but don't try it on the Zoalords"

Antione nodded and took the sword, then sliced each of the targets quickly, beating them easily. Then he sighed and sheathed his sword, turning to Masaki, the battle won.

"Bunnie your up lets see what the robotic arm of yours can do"

She nodded and stretched it to hit a whole bunch at once, then did the same with her legs. "Ah can' change it much, but maybe that can be helped?" She said, looking at him

"Lets find out"

She smiled. "How? Will someone change my parts, or what?" She stepped aside for the next person to enter the range and glanced over at Cream. She was singing to Cheese, which was a good thing. She had her mind on something innocent

"Try extending them with out modifying the parts and if you cant just work with what you got"

Tails enters the shooting area with a small SMG in hand and begins shoot the targets until he's done

"Not bad but you could use some improvement ok you'll all done here, so please go to the lab where someone will be waiting for you"

Rouge turns her head when she sees the group standing behind her and hands them each a data pad

"These hold the data files for the 3 standard zoanoid grunt types I suggest you study them"

Sonic walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs with a tired looks on his face

"Amy could you please make me something to eat Blaze's training has got me really exhausted"

Amy turned and nodded, "Sure I will, Sonic!" She said, then starting cooking up some food, humming the whole time.

"Thanks Amy...you ok about everything that's going on anything you wanna talk about?"

She sighed and looked at him, smiling softly. "Only what I'm normally worried about. Will you survive though this?" She said, then brought him a chilidog and scrambled eggs. "Eat up. I've already eaten, so..." She faded off, sitting down and watching him. "I always worry about you, Sonic. Especially when you go into your Guyver form. What if you can't change back one day?"

"I wouldn't worry I have no intention of dying twice" Sonic said after finishing the meal

"That's **why** I'm so worried, though..." Amy said, pouting as she got up. "If you could die once, what if it could happen again? What if you don't come back this time?" She sighed and turned to him. "It's also not just you I'm worried about, but all of us. We could all be separated and never meet again, never even remember our own names! The thought terrifies me and saddens me at the same time..."

Sonic put his arms around Amy holding her close to him

"I promise I'll never let Chronos do that to you are any of are friends"

She clung to him, afraid to let him go. Afraid that if she did, she'd lose him forever. "Sonic...do you love me?" She asked, looking into his green eyes.

Sonic answered her question by kissing her

"Amy I feel you should know the reason I've been avoiding you is because I was afraid of getting hurt."

She gasped happily and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy now. You didn't want me hurt, so you avoided getting close...that's so sweet! I knew you loved me, Sonic!" She said, hugging him.

"I ment I was afraid I'd get hurt emotionally I'd rather not talk about it...I'M NOT SAYING THAT I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU GOT HURT"

But, in her silly little fantasy, Amy didn't hear when he corrected her, as was usual for her. She was too busy imaging them both on a white horse, a sword in his hand with robots beaten all over. Oh yeah. And she was dressed like a princess and him a knight.

"Attention everyone to the briefing room on the double"

Amy broke from his arms saying, "We've gotta go." She started walking towards the briefing room, pulling him by the wrist with her. After a bit, they were going too slow since it was at her speed, so she felt herself being swooped up and everything went by quickly as she clung to Sonic.

Bunnie nodded and started heading that way, Antione with her and Sally as they went.

Cream watched them, and then followed as well. "Hey, am I supposed to go too, or should I stay here since I can't fight?" She asked Masaki, who'd started going with the others when he was called.

"I don't know do whatever the heck you want"

Cream nodded and followed, sitting down in the briefing room with all the others. What was going on?

"Good your all here now down to business, We have found the H.Q. of the Chronos corporation and we are going to lay down an attack the will we enter their H.Q. via a cave once inside you will split into two teams team one will consists of Tails, Bunnie, Sally, Antoine and Masaki your mission will be to find the computer diagnostics station and delete all zoanoid data everyone else will be assigned to team 2 who's objective will be to destroy all un-activated zoanoids, Sonic will cover team 2 and Shadow will cover team 1 while heading for where the Chaos emeralds are, One last thing Tails we'll need you to get your Ship the Blue Typhoon so Cream, Cosmo and myself can monitor your progress"

"Hey, we're teamed up together, Tails!" Sally said, ruffling his bangs a bit before listening to the rest.

"Ahright. Ah can do that." Bunnie said, smiling happily at Tails and Masaki. "Hope ye don' mind our company, sugahs."

"Eet is an honor to work with yew once again, Tails." Antione said, bowing to him slightly. "I vill do my bezt to help you anyway I can."

"So, I have to stay back?" Cream said. "At least I'll be with Cosmo." She nodded. "Take care, you guys."

2 hours later

"Well theirs the cave lets move people"

A few minutes later after exploring the cave

"Ok I haven't find head nor tell of...hey a metal door thats got to be it"

Sonic gonks at what he sees after they open the door

"You've got to be kidding...ok recap were a couple of hundred feet under water the floors and walls are electrified so we don't want to fall off the walk way and to top it are off deadly turrets pointing straight at us, Oh this day just keeps on getting better and better"

Jus' great. Well, it's nothin' we can' handle!" Bunnie said, looking at Tails. "Wha's our move, sugah?" She said, readying for battle.

"I vill fight any dangairs to the death!" Antione said, pulling out his sword. "We vill be victourious!"

"Whenever you give the word, Masaki, Tails." Sally said, also readying for battle.

"Everyone make a run for the entrance door while Sonic, Shadow and myself provide cover"

Sonic, Shadow and Blaze transform into their guyver forms and begin to destroy the turrets with their head lasers

"Come on lets move "

Tails said heading in the direction of the computer mainframe

"Right!" Sally said, the others followed. "What if they get through them? What then?" She said, glancing back at the group fighting as she ran.

"Sonic's never let us down before"

She nodded. "You're right. But, what about those other two? Think they'll hold out?"

"Now is not the time for that we got zoanoids"

Tails turns to see the door to the room with the computer main from in it

"Sally use Nickole to hack to doors locking mechanism so we can get in we'll give you cover" Tails says as he opens fire on the zoanoids

Sally nodded and started to hack into it as Bunnie and Antione fought to protect her. Once it was opened, she quickly put Nicole away and said, "C'mon! Let's get going!"

"Ah'm comin'." Bunnie said, rushing in, Antione with her, still fighting as they went inside. "Okay, Tails. Your move now."

"First things first I wanna download the data onto to this disk"

Tails waited unto the data was downloaded then extracts the disk and destroys the computer mainframe with a small bomb

Just then they can slashes noises on the other side of the wall which breaks and Yentsui steps threw the broken wall

Bunnie quickly got into a battle position, Antione and Sally joining her. Sally fired at him, while Antione ran forward and sliced with his new sword, surprised by how light it was. "Sacre Bleu..."

Bunnie started using martial arts moves on it, but she stretched her robotic parts to increase the damage and hit him hard. Then she flew back as she was hit, and lay still. This guy was too powerful!

"Bunnie!" Sally said, then fired at him while running over to check on her. "Bunnie, are you okay?" She said, and Bunnie mumbled something she couldn't make out. "What?"

"Ah said, 'Ah'm seein' stars, hun, but Ah'm okay...' You better get back to the battle...Ah'm just goin' to...rest." Bunnie replied, not mentioning how her robotic arm had been bent out of shape. Sally had been too worried about her Mobian parts to notice. "Go!"

Sally nodded and went back to the battle with Antione and Tails. "Tails, Bunnie's out of the running, chance of survival?"

Yentsui Walked over to Bunnie and picked her up be the head then he chopped off her robotic limbs with one of his arm blades and tossed her aside turning to Antoine who was trying to cut him with his said Yentsui grabbed his hand and broke it then slammed him into the wall he then walked over to sally who was cowering in fear and began to choke her

Guuuahhhh..." Sally said, trying to escape his strong grip. "I-It hurts...stop...please..." She said, her eyes shaking in fear as he choked her tightly. Her hands weakly tried to move his, but they soon fell limp as she grew unable to fight back. Her eyes looked over at Antione, who was going to Bunnie, who was dying. "Bu..." She managed to get out, but failed to get any more out.

Antione tried to re-attach her limbs, but failing, he could only sit by her body and let her

blood cover him. "...Tails...what can we do?" He said, holding his broken hand. He'd been able to crawl over to Bunnie, but she was dying and he couldn't help her. So, she was to die? And they were to be captured? It wasn't fair!

Bunnie lay dying, darkness taking her. She couldn't survive this. Thos limbs were most of her body, and now she was only a torso, which was dying quickly.

Tails trys to stop Yentsui but is knocked out of the way

_Damnit I need the power I want the power I want to control my TRUE power my TRUE form_

Tails body burst into flames as he transformed into his zoanoid form

(Basically it he now looks like the nine tailed fox from Naruto expect he has 2 tails not 9)

Tails slashed at Yentsui with his claws causing him to release her

"SALLY, ANTOINE GRAB BUNNIE AND GET BACK TO THE BLUE TYPHONE NOW!"

Sally fell loose and coughed as she ran over to grab Bunnie and her robotic limbs, then both escaped with Antione. So, Tails could transform into a zoanoid form? It made no sense. Why didn't they say that during the meeting? Did they know that he could do that?

Antione held onto Bunnie's remaining hand, feeling it grow colder and colder in his grasp as they got onto the Blue Typhoon. "Bunnie...pleaze, hang in zhere..." He said, trying to keep her with them. Any longer, and they may not be able to save her!

"So you can control your zoanoid form now well that still won't do you any good"

Tails starts fight Yentsui with his tails as Yentsui attacks with his arm blades eventually Yentsui almost hits Tails but he dodges and uses his flame thrower breath melting his face he then knocks him into another room and bashes him into a tank of acid which destroys his right arm and begins to eat the upper right side of his body, Yentsui then falls downward threw the hole the acid has made in the floor and Tails transforms back into his Mobian form and collapses on the ground

Masaki finds Tails Laying on the ground and picks him up then carries and being to walk the long walk to the exit of Chronos's H.Q.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Thunder Burst Part 2

Chapter 8

Operation Thunder Burst Part 2

"What in the!? Quick get her into the med area and put her on life support till we can get back to the base"

They quickly did as she said, and for now, she was okay...for now. Gosh, how could she be okay with half her body missing?! They had to block the blood from slipping out

"Shit this isn't going to work for long and the mechanics are too heavily damaged to put in mechanical limbs I'll have to clone her some organic ones and hope her body doesn't reject them"

Tetsuro quickly takes out his radio and turns it on

"Natsuki we have a code 27 get the needed equipment and bring the best medics we have"

When the medical team arrives Tetsuro asks everyone to leave the room

A few hours past and Tetsuro reentered the room "Well we did it and with a few minutes to spare"

Antione waited with Sally outside the door, then looked up with Tetsuro left the room. "...May we see her?" Sally asked, standing up. Antione was silent. What kind of a knight was he, if he couldn't protect Bunnie? What if she...died? "...Is it alright now? Is she fixed?" She continued, one eye on her coyote friend.

"Yes you can and she's better then fixed go see for yourself"

Antione stood up and followed Sally. His hand had been fixed, which wasn't as a hard, but his heart wasn't until he heard this. He entered the room and looked around. Bunnie? Where was she?

"...Bunnie?" Sally said, walking over to the bed. There was a full-Mobian rabbit lying there, smiling up at her. "Bunnie! You're back to normal!" She said, pulling her into a hug. Antione ran over as well and the three hugged and were happy.

"How've y'all been? Did Ah miss anythin' new?" She asked, and Sally and Antione quickly started to tell her about Tails becoming a Zoanoid, both of them frantic. "Ah, mah stars! Tell me again, slowly, could ya, darlin'?" She said, and they started to tell her, again, only slower this time. "Well," She said, when they'd finished. "Ah wasn't quite expectin' THAT when Ah woke up." She said, smiling a bit, her hand on her head. "It's tossed me righ' off these ol' feet o' mine

"You might want to giver your legs and arm a quick stretch to the mussels kicking"

She nodded and held up her hands. "Help me up, could ya, hun?" She asked, and Sally and Antione both pulled her into a sitting position. Then she slipped off the bed and looked around, her feet on the floor. "Tha's...an alien feeling'. But, Ah'll ge' used to it." She said, smiling softly.

Sally nodded. "Yeah. You'll get used to it." She then helped Bunnie stand up, then watched as she walked from her to Antione, who caught her as she started to trip.

"Oof. You must be careful, mademoiselle Bunnie." He said, helping her upright again. "Eet ees very easy to slip, when you're not used to it."

As they helped Bunnie to walk Sally looked out the window of the Blue Typhoon back at the entrance of the base _Please hurry guys_

"Ok the Bio lab is just behind this door"

"Now, now do you really want to go in their without saying hello?"

"I assume your when of the Zoalords" Knuckles said to the light blond haired man in the unique looking robe

"Correct I am Fredrick Von Purg'stall the Zoalord of lightning what do you say to a little duel my weak little friend" Purg'stall says and runs off

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A WEAKING!" Knuckles says chasing after him

"I think I'll go see what's keeping Shadow see ya " Rouge says running off

" Wait…you" Blaze let out a sigh "Well Sonic looks like its just you me and Amy"

Amy nodded. "Alright. Sonic, what will we do next?" She asked, looking over at him. She waited for his order, his instruction. She trusted his judgment.

"I just said that the bio lab is just thought that door, you know what Sonic why don't you go look for the Chaos emeralds me and Amy can handle this"

"Good idea Blaze later" Sonic said running off

Amy watched as Sonic ran off, a look of disappointment on her face. Then it cleared up and she turned to her. "C'mon. Let's get this over with quickly." Already, she was missing Sonic, and she'd just seen him leave. Oh, Love was cruel...

"Right" Blaze said opening the door and the two entered the bio-lab and placed their explosives and ran out as the bio-lab exploded

"Right now that that's done lets head for the exit"

End of Chapter 8


End file.
